Of Accidents, Birthdays, and what else?
by KorryWolf
Summary: A whole series of events in which Shinichi gets hurt, it's Kaito's birthday, and shinichi has a surprise for him?
1. Happy Birthday

"Shinichi!" I heard a voice call out when I fell into the river. Actually, I was pushed into it, but that's besides the point. I held my breath, but try as hard as I might, when I hit that water, I gasped. Despite it being in the middle of July at it's hottest peak, the water was freezing! The cold water wasn't helping me much considering the amount of blood I had already lost. See, Gin had gotten out again and was of course looking to exact his revenge against me. Well, he's going to get it from the looks of it. Even though I wished he had done it at a different time, I was on a date with my boyfriend and this would definitely complicate things. I felt the cold waters twist me every which way they could, and it wasn't long before I saw the black spots clouded my vision.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Those were the sounds that I first heard when I felt my conscious start to reawaken. After I heard those sounds, I felt the tight grip latched around my waist and something twisted in between my right hand. I struggled to open my eyes, and before long, they did flutter open. I didn't even bother with my surroundings as I was more concerned about the thing latched to me. Looking down, I came to face with brown tangled hair. I moved my eyes further down and saw a sleeping face, though he didn't look like it was a peaceful sleep. I moved my free hand that wasn't intertwined with Kaito's, and moved it through his hair trying to softly tug the tangles free. As I was doing so a nurse came in rather loudly and I shot her a sharp glare.

"Shush please." I said, though I meant well, it came out rather harshly. The young nurse whose name tag read _Daisy_ , had an instant look of surprise on her face. Coming closer and in a lower voice started talking to me.

"Ah, , I'm glad to see you're awake. Are you in any pain? I can put a little more sedatives in if you would like?" She said in more of a question like tone. I simply shook my head.

"No, I'm fine. Has he been here the whole time?" I asked Daisy. She sighed and nodded her head.

"I'm afraid so. We've tried to make him leave the hospital to at least go home for a bit and get some rest but the farthest we got him from you was when we forced him to leave and he sat outside the whole night before one of our nurses came to get him. He hasn't really ate anything for a few days either. Actually, he hasn't ate a thing. He kept saying that he didn't care about himself, he just only cared that you were going to make it. Even once we assured him you were going to be fine, he refused to leave and then he finally just crawled up there with you. He said something about you were probably cold even though you had like, five blankets on you. I swear, he is such a weirdo. What is he to you anyways?" I could only smile softly at him, yes, I know Kaito can be such a dork, but that's what I love most about him. Actually I love everything about him, but I love how he brings a different aspect to my life like no else could ever.

"He's my boyfriend." I stated simply. Daisy had a look of distaste in her eyes, but then she put back up her poker face again. She probably didn't realize she was in a room with a detective and a renowned criminal. Soon after checking over and making sure everything was as it should be, Daisy left and I realized I was just combing my fingers through Kaito's hair. His distressful face from earlier was starting to look a lot more peaceful. I watched as the sun began its setting, that was when Kaito decided to rejoin us in the world of those who are awake. His sleepy face was one I enjoyed most to look at. He was perfectly adorable. After looking around a moment, his gaze landed on me. He smiled at me with nothing but pure love, then his eyes widened so wide I was concerned that his eyes would pop out of his sockets. Even though we could just pop them back in, I would rather not have my boyfriends eyes hanging out.

"Sh-Shinichi?" I slowly nodded my head, afraid that too fast of movements would only frighten Kaito. Suddenly he was crying, and he threw himself into my chest and I wrapped my arms around him. He continued to wail and cry until I felt my hospital gown become soaked in his tears. I lightly pushed him away and wiped his tears that just would not stop falling.

"Please stop crying Kaito. It's not like you for one, and for two, you'll look like an old prune before long." Kaito tried to stop a small giggle, but it slipped past which caused a small smile on my face. I loved seeing Kaito happy, I didn't care about anyone else really as long as he was happy. It took a bit, but Kaito finally stopped crying. Still, though, I layed there and pet his hair and held his hand with my free one.

"Now, what's really wrong Kaito?" I asked carefully. I heard him sigh and then he sat up, still holding my hand.

"It's just. I feel it was my fault that Gin was able to attack you. I mean if I had been back sooner, or if I hadn't even left, you wouldn't be hurt and Gin wouldn't have been able to have the chance to even harm you. I failed, as Kaito Kid and as your boyfriend." He looked down so that his messy long hair covered his eyes. I felt a twinge in my stomach at the sight of Kaito's broken form. I pulled him to my chest and hugged him.

"Kaito, listen to me. I'm glad that he was able to harm me. The police caught him again, and at least you weren't hurt. You're not as strong as you like to try to make yourself sound. I would rather get hurt any day and everyday over seeing you even crying let alone hurt. If I ever see you in a hospital bed, I would probably be in jail...no prison for murder. Unless you did it to yourself. Then I'd knock you upside the head probably. But that's not the point. I never want to see you hurt, and you're hurting yourself by blaming yourself for something you had no control over. Look, I'm still well and alive and I should be out of here in a day or so okay?" Kaito nodded his head and then I placed my forehead to his, making him look me in the eyes.

"I love you Kaito. You know that right?" Kaito smiled and nodded his head a bit.

"I love you too Shinichi." After muttering a quick and small 'good', I kissed him.

It has been about a week since I was discharged from the hospital. I felt like crap for a few days, but then I felt a lot better. However, the agency still wouldn't let me come into work for a few days. So currently, I was sitting with Ran making….plans.

"Shinichi, don't worry. It'll be fine. I'm sure of what will happen." I nodded my head and sighed. I was really, really nervous. I mean, what if he isn't ready? No, I'm sure that he is. Maybe, I just hope this doesn't backfire in my face like a lot of things have.

"I know, it's just now I'm really nervous. You know I was planning to do this two weeks ago and then Gin just had to pop up. So now I think that most of my nerves are shot." Ran just shook her head.

"Look, everything will be fine." At that exact moment, Kaito walked in the house and I shot Ran a quick look and she nodded in understanding. _Don't say a word about that now. I know._ Kaito walked in the kitchen and hung up his keys.

"Hey Ran! It's been awhile since you were last here, what brings the occasion?" I looked between the two as Kaito came over to me and hugged me from behind resting his head atop mine.

"Nothing much, just thought I would check up on my two favorites. Well, I'm going to head out, it was nice seeing you Kaito. I'll talk to you later Shinichi." I waved as she left. I turned in my seat and hugged Kaito. It was so boring without his loud mouth being here. Now before anyone thinks what I'm sure someone is thinking. Kaito isn't intimidated by Ran anymore. He realizes that I only saw her as a sister and nothing more. We ate dinner and talked about our day and then we went to our room and threw in a movie. Even though we were both asleep halfway through said movie.

It's been a few days since then, and I'm now back to work. However, currently, we weren't really working since there were no cases. Instead we were setting the whole office area up with birthday stuff. I was currently running around looking for the best cake that I could find. I finally found one. It was pretty big and was an a range of different colors. It definitely looked like cavity central, and I just knew that he would love it. With that sweet tooth of his anyways. After buying the cake and heading back to the agency, I saw something in the window. I figured it was the perfect present, well, besides the one I am going to do. Haha. So I bought it and had them gift wrap it and I went on my way back to the office.

When I got there, Ran was helping everyone put up the last of the decorations. I placed the cake in its respectful place and put his gift in the gift area. After doing that, I went to ran.

"Ran, I'm even more nervous now that it's actually here. What if I screw up?" I was actually sweating from the nerves I was breaking. She just laughed softly at me and pulled me into a light hug.

"Shinichi, you have always been such a worry wart. Look, you'll be fine. I believe in you as does everyone else. If you screw up, you have us here to get you out of it. Now go get him." With that she spun me towards the door and lightly pushed. I ran on my feet so that my fear and nerves wouldn't get in my way. After what seemed like little time, I reached his workplace, of course like an idiot, he was waiting outside for me.

"Shinichi! I missed you!" I laughed as he jumped on me to hug me. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Kaito, you just saw me this morning. But I missed you too." After our little 'moment' I opened the door for Kaito and then got in to drive back to the agency.

"Uhm, Shinichi? Why are we here?" I smiled and told him to come with me, that I had a case file to pick up and didn't want him to be in here by himself this late. He followed me without much voice. We finally reached the point where my office would be. I held Kaito's hand and gave him a quick kiss and opened the door before he could question me. As soon as both of us were in the dark room, I flipped the light switch.

"Happy birthday Kaito!" Everyone jumped up and yelled. Kaito jumped about ten feet, but had a huge grin plastered on his face. I swear that one of these days, that smile will be there permanently. He looked at me and gave me a jump hug.

"Did you do all of this?" I laughed and shook my head.

"No, I had a lot of help. Ran, everyone in the agency, they all helped. So they are also in need of thanks." Kaito looked like he was going to cry. But Ran, and Aoko grabbed the poor boy and pulled him around everyone. As the night went on, we went through people, food, and now we are finally at the presents. He was finishing up the last three, Ran's, Aoko's, and mine. Ran had gotten him a fishing pole, and Aoko got him a fish plushie. But the eyes on that thing were creepy as all hell. Kaito was trying to keep up his poker face, he even mumbled, 'P-p-p-p-poker face.' All of us were laughing really bad because of the poor boy's reaction. But then we came down to earth a bit more and then Kaito opened up my present and he just looked at me. I gave him an innocent smile. It was a book of a bunch of rare magic tricks, they were complicated and hard to do. But I had no doubt that Kaito could complete them. Plus he could use them with his...extracurricular activities. It's funny really because here and today, Kaito just turned twenty six and he still does the Kaito Kid stuff. But then again being twenty seven, I still have a love for detective work and solving mysteries. Even if I don't take part in Kaito's antics anymore. Kaito gave me a hug and a quick kiss.

"Thank you Shinichi. I love it." He also got the underhanded meaning to it. Kaito went to walk away, but I grabbed his hand and spun him around. He gasped lightly and looked at me with confusing eyes. I noticed everyone else had formed a type of circle around us. I sighed and closed my eyes before snapping them open with confidence.

"Kaito, we've been together since we were nineteen, and in these past seven years, I have done nothing but fall more and more in love with you. You have been my rock to lean on and you have always done so much for me. I try to do my best to do the same for you. I would take the fall for you any and every day. I promise to protect you with my life, need the situation call for it. I know I can be a bit of a pain, but let's be honest, you can be a pain in the but sometimes as well, but I love it more than anything. I fell in love with your eyes, with your smile, your personality, what you can do, but I mostly fell in love with just you. You are so imperfect to me that you are perfect." I chose this moment to get down on one knee and I pulled out the ring.

"So Kaito, the love of my life, what I am asking is, will you make me the happiest man in the world, and marry me?" Kaito had put his hands over his mouth and started crying. When I asked him to marry me he just nodded his head and then he attack me to the ground.

"Yes! I will marry you Shinichi! God I love you!" Every single one of our friends and those that were basically family were around us clapping and I happened to notice that Aoko and Ran were both crying while smiling the biggest smiles that I have ever saw them have. I pushed both kaito and I up from the floor to grab his left hand. I slipped the ring on his finger. It was somewhat simple, but elegant, a plain silver ring with two small stones in the center. The stones were our birthstones, the amethyst one for Kaito, and emerald for me. Kaito looked at it like it was the best thing in the world. Then he did one of the most cliche things ever, he cupped my face in his hands and kissed the hell out of me. I think he was happy.


	2. The Kids

"Shinichi, we should have kids." At that exact moment, I dropped my mug of hot coffee on my chest and damn near choked on the coffee I was swallowing. Of course Kaito would have to say something like that this early in the morning. You would think that after being married to the man for 5 years, I would be used to all of his shenanigans. This proved otherwise. I was instantly being dabbed at with damp rags to rid of the brown substance. Batting Kaitos hands away I removed my shirt and threw it in the washer after spraying it with some stuff. Walking back into the kitchen, I crossed my arms and leaned against the counter.

"I'm sorry, perhaps I shouldn't have said anything?" I sighed, it wasn't like I didn't want kids, I just didn't think Kaito had wanted them.

"It's not that. I was under the impression that you wouldn't want a kid because of your shows and me working as a detective."

"Pfft, why would that stop me? I could bring them with me to my shows and teach em magic tricks and the like. Or maybe you could even take one with you. After all, those years you spent as Conan, you had three kids trailing you anyways." I smiled as the memories of us running around solving cases and even some of the times we've almost been killed in the process.

"This is true. Well, I think we should wait a little bit and think about it some more. Okay?" Kaito just nodded his head. I walked over to him and hugged him from behind. Kaito leaned back into me.

"It's Sunday, both of us have work off. Why don't we go do something you've been wanting to do for a while?" Kaito turned his head and I could just see the sparkles in his eyes. After quickly kissing me, we went to get dressed.

~Two months later~

After setting up an appointment to meet with a few kids, we were upstairs getting ready.

Twenty minutes later I'm sitting on the couch waiting for Kaito. I swear the man takes forever to get ready. I'm dressed and ready to go in five, he takes forever.

"Uhm, Shin-chan? Can you, uh, help me here?" I sensed worry in his voice and I was up those stairs quicker than you could count to five. Going into our bedroom, I see Kaito sitting on the edge of our bed.

"What's wrong Kai?" I asked giving him a concerned look. When he looked up at me, he had this sad, broken look on his face. I was in front of him in an instant, I got down on my knees so that I was eye level for the most part with him. I placed my hands on Kaitos' face as a way for him to focus on my eyes.

"Shinichi, what if I'm not a good parent? I mean, what if I do something wrong? What if-"

"Kai, stop. We'll do fine, you won't be like anyone else but you. Now, let's get your tie tied and be on our way. Sound good?" Kaito nodded his head and we were on our way within ten minutes.

A little while later, we reached the adoption center. Kaito was pale as a ghost and so I reached over and took his hand. He looked at me with a nervous expression, I didn't say anything, I just leaned over and kissed him. Then I pulled away and smiled at him.

"Common, let's go Kai-Kai." Kaito blushed slightly at the very old nickname. We got out and he stepped quickly to be by my side and took my hand in his. When we walked in, I was surprised to see that Ran was already waiting for us by the front desk. She was still as pretty as ever, and she was starting to look like her mom. We walked up to her and she smiled.

"Goodmorning you guys! How are you?" Ran asked us enthusiastically.

"We're doing pretty good, Ran. How about you?" Ran smiled at Kaito as he answered her, after she replied with a 'I'm doing good', she told us to follow her. So, we followed her through the halls and finally we stopped at a room.

"Okay you guys, we're going to go in here so we can see some of the children. If any strike your interest, please, let me know." Thus began our trip.

~Some time later~

"I think Kaito and him have taken a liking to each other, Ran." I said as Kaito sat at a chair and was playing with this little boy who seemed shy, but at the same time he had a spit-fire attitude. It reminded me of Kaito a lot.

"Well, would you like to place him as yours?" Ran asked carefully.

"Sure, I think-" I was cut off by a little girl who was tugging on my jacket. I looked at her and she gave me these eyes that reminded me of a puppy. She was a very inquisitive young girl. I had been talking with her earlier. She was wearing this simple white dress and she had discarded her shoes somewhere. Her hair was a shade of purple that was in a ponytail with fringe that framed her face. She appeared to be very friendly with anyone and everyone. I got down so I was sitting on my knees so that I was eye level with her.

" , why do you have a husband? I thought that boys were supposed to have wives and girlfriends." I was trying so hard not to laugh, she was genuinely asking, it wasn't her being mean at all.

"Well, Kira, I used to think that as well. But when you fall in love with someone, it doesn't matter. I fell in love with Kaito and I fall more in love with him every day." I smiled at Kira. She looked thoughtful for a moment, and then she broke into a smile, it was very heartwarming.

"Okay! That makes sense!" She said giggling which caused me to laugh lightly with her.

"Say, Shinichi, don't you like her as well?" I heard Ran say lightly so as to not let Kira hear her.

"I do." I said.

"Okay, so we need one Kira, and one Skyler." I just looked at her.

"Oh don't give me that. You guys know you want those two. Ask Kaito." I looked at Kaito, then shook my head.

"Ran, don't say anything about it to him. I'm going to get two of the rooms set up at the house and surprise Kai, okay?" I said trying to be serious. But instead, Ran started laughing up a storm which caused Kaito to come over asking what was so funny.

"It's just...it's just Shinichi... told me this really funny joke." She was still laughing and Kaito looked really confused.

"Oh? What joke?" I was asked by Kaito. Shoot, uh uhm.

"It was the one I told you about why did the rabbit run away? And the answer was because Kaito was still practicing magic and he didn't want to become dinner." I thought it up on the spot I say.

"Oh, I see." Kaito was smiling slightly. Crap.

"Kai, I didn't mean for it to sound the way it did. Common, please don't be mad." I was starting to panic. Crap, crap, crap. Then I felt someone tug on my jacket again, it was Kira. I bent to her level. Cupping my ear she whispered in my ear.

"Maybe, if you kiss him he'll forgive you." Then she ran off. I glanced up at Kaito and decided what the hell. I caught him off guard by kissing him. Then I grabbed his hand and pulled away.

"Ran, we'll be taking our leave for the day now okay?" Ran simply nodded her head and moved to leave.

The whole way home, I noticed that Kaito's face was red, like a tomato. Once we got home, we were in and let's just go with things got noisy.

I was flipping through places looking at kids stuff on my laptop when Kaito woke up.

"Morning." He mumbled before he curled into the blankets and hugged his pillow.

"Kai, it's not morning. It's three in the afternoon." I saw him freeze, and then he was jumping out of bed and into the shower. I waited until he was done to tell him it was Sunday and that we were both off for the day. I continued scrolling through and clicking on things to buy for the two childrens' rooms.

"Shin-chan! Have you seen my tie?" I laughed at him when he asked.

"On the dresser, but where are you going on a Sunday afternoon? Usually you like to stay at home and eat and sleep and watch movies." Next thing I saw was a half dressed Kaito fall onto our bed, then he looked up at me.

"When were you planning to inform me that it was Sunday?" I laughed and ran my hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry. But it was kinda funny. Least you smell good now." I said as I opened a new window to act like I was searching for some new clothes.

"What? I always smell good you jerk." He said while laughing lightly.

After a while he fell asleep again and I was back to ordering stuff. Next thing would be to go to the store tomorrow for a few things that I didn't want to order.

~Next Day~

"By Kai, have a good day at work!" As soon as I heard the door shut, I was getting dressed and grabbing my keys to leave.

"Thank you for your purchase, have a wonderful day!" The overly cheerful cashier said. She was being overly cheerful because she thought that her over the top flirting was not working. I left and but the bags into the car and then drove to another store to pick up my orders, they told me that there would be a truck coming in the hour to deliver the beds and the head and foot boards. As soon as the beds were set up, I began to decorate Kira's room. She loved the colors pink, white and black. Where Skyler loved blue, white and gray. Kira and Skyler both loved dogs, and they both hated being cold. So I had bought them comforters in their favorite colors. By the time Kaito was locking his car after getting home, I had taken the last box out.

"Hey, what's with all the boxes?" He asked me with his head cocked to the side.

"Nothing much, I just ordered a few things. How was work?" I easily answered and dismissed the whole thing and slid into another conversation. So he went on to tell me about his day and how his boss was being a bit of a jerk and on and on. Don't get me wrong, I love him to death, but I swear that sometimes he's no different than a high school girl who has to preach about her drama filled life. But anyways, I went to prepare dinner while Kaito worked on some of his school work. You see, we both work full time and we do our college life online. I figured for me that would be best, it's also actually cheaper. Then before long I found out that Kaito was going to college online as well. When dinner was done being made, I called for Kaito to come down and eat.

"Oh wow! It looks amazing Shin-chan!" And so we ate dinner, cleaned up the dishes (I washed and he dried) and then we got ready for bed. As we laid in bed, I kept thinking about tomorrow. Kai would be really happy I hoped. Then matching my breathing with his, I fell asleep alongside Kaito.

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_ The stupid alarm went off and I could just imagine that I'd have to buy another alarm if Kait woke up and threw it like he did the other four hundred and eighty-eight alarms. So I reached over and turned it off. I laid there facing the ceiling for a good fifteen minutes, then I woke up Kaito.

"Kai, common. It's time to get up." He wouldn't move. Great, I can just see how it's going to be today. Deciding I didn't want to deal with slowness today, I got up placed my hands under the matress and flipped it. Kaito was pretty much flung to the floor and then he sleepily woke up.

"G'morning Shin-chan." He said while cutely rubbing his eyes. I laughed slightly.

"Yes, good morning to you as well Kai. Hurry up and get ready. We need to leave in an hour." He looked at me very confused like.

"What do you mean? Where are we going? It's my day off!" I just dismissed his questions with a wave of my hand and walked to get my clothes and I started to change.

"I'm not answering anything okay? Just get ready already." After a moment of Kaito gathering his thoughts I suppose, he got up and got ready. Within a half an hour we were on our way to the place. When we got about five minutes away I pulled over and told Kaito to just trust me. When he said that of course he trusts me, I grabbed a blindfold and did just that, blindfolded him. Of course he was really nervous about that idea, but he said he trusts me so yeah.

"Okay, Kaito do not take the blindfold off until I tell you, okay? We're here but I'm going to come around and get you and walk you to the place, okay?"

"Yeah yeah. You're making me anxious Shinichi." I said I was sorry and quickly kissed him on the cheek. I got out and in a few quick strides made my way to Kaitos' side and let him out. I hooked my left arm around his waist and my right was holding his right hand. And so, we walked toward the doors. When we got there, Ran was already waiting with Skylerand Kira. I placed a finger over my mouth so that all three of them would stay quiet.

"Kaito, do you remember what we talked about a few months ago?" I asked teasingly.

"Uhm, well. We've talked about a lot of things." That was true, well after asking him if he wanted to see his surprise, and he said yes, I took his blindfold off.

"Oh my god," Kaitos' head whipped to me, "Are you serious Shin-chan?" He asked with much excitement. I nodded my head and his smile became so big and he actually started crying. A long time ago I would have thought I had done something wrong, but I knew those were tears of happiness. Kaito got down on his knees and held his arms out and both the kids ran to him and knocked him over from the impact of hugging him.

"Well, Shinichi. I'm glad that this all worked out for you guys. I hope you'll take care of them."

"Pfft, of course we will. I wonder if either of them will be like either of us or if they'll be their own. Either way, I know we'll love them." Ran smiled at me and hugged me.

"I'm glad you're happy Shinichi. You were so unhappy for a long time." I hugged her back and said thank you.

"Okay you guys, let's go home."


	3. The End Is Where We Say Goodbye

"Kaito...I'm so sorry. I didn't want it to end like this." I didn't even realize I was crying until Kaito reached up with a shaky hand and brushed the hot tears away. Course this didn't actually help and it only made more tears fall.

"Shinichi, all I care about is that you're okay. I mean, with you being the great detective that you are, I'm sure that you would have done the same thing for me." I was honestly amazed at how well he was speaking considering _that_.

"Yeeeeah, see this is sweet and all, but can you like hurry up and die already? I don't care about the detective, though I think someone else will take care of him before long. Ahahahahahahahaha!" I could not believe this woman. There had to be something wrong with her. A fit of gurgled coughing made me snap out of my thoughts and place my attention with the man's who's head was in my lap.

"Shinichi...c-could you please m-move the hair from my e-e-eyes so that I can see your f-f-face?" I let tears spill as I moved his hair from his eyes as he asked. I tried to smile for Kaito. He would be okay, I knew he would. After all, I was okay even when I had my accident the year I proposed to Kaito. Kaito was such a kind hearted man who wanted nothing more than to find Pandora, and when he found it, it ended with costing him his life. Most people only know that the Kaito Kid will simply disappear, but very few people will ever get to know the man behind the monocle.

"Kaito, I love you. I love you so much, please! Don't do this to me dammit!" I was past the point of being sad and upset, I was now angry. Angry at myself. That I wasn't fast enough. That I wasn't smart enough. But for some reason, one specific memory popped into mind when I looked into Kai's eyes.

 _"Shinichi, we should have kids." At that exact moment, I dropped my mug of hot coffee on my chest and damn near choked on the coffee I was swallowing. Of course Kaito would have to say something like that this early in the morning. You would think that after being married to the man for 5 years, I would be used to all of his shenanigans. This proved otherwise. I was instantly being dabbed at with damp rags to rid of the brown substance. Batting Kaitos hands away I removed my shirt and threw it in the washer after spraying it with some stuff. Walking back into the kitchen, I crossed my arms and leaned against the counter._

I laughed at the memory briefly.

"W-what are you laughing at Shinichi?" I was combing my fingers through Kaito's hair. I wasn't going to leave him and I knew that there was a bomb planted somewhere in this building set to go off at around one o'clock. It was twelve thirty, there was no way to get out of there in time, so I made myself comfortable with my back against the wall and Kaito's head in my lap.

"Do you remember when you first asked about getting kids?" He smiled fondly which told me that he did remember.

"Where did that come from?" I laughed an exhausted sounding laugh.

"I don't know. When I look into your eyes there for a second I think I saw the same desparate look in them. Kaito I am so sor-" I couldn't even finish the sentence because I broke into a desparate sob of sorts.

"Common, Shinichi. Let out everything you need to say. I think that it would be best. Then I'll say what I h-have to." I tried to get my crying under control.

"I'm really upset, I wanted to see the kids graduate, I wanted to grow super old with you and nag at you about things. I wanted to continue to love you for a while longer. I wanted to do so many things with you and now we won't even get the chance!"

"Well, that's pretty much it with me as well Shinichi. I wanted to mostly nag you about your stupid Sherlock Holmes fandom. I wonder if the kids will be okay. I mean they should be, they'll have their aunts and grandparents. Speaking of aunts, I bet Ran and Aoko are not going to be happy when they get the news." It was strange because at that very moment my phone went off, Ran was calling me. I simply sighed at texted her, hoping the siganl would reach.

 _Kai & I R inside building. No way out. Tell kids we love them and do good with the rest of their lives. Kai says he wants them to cause as much hell as possible. Oh, and Ran, we are both sorry for this. _

I realized the time, it was one minute to one. I moved so that I was basically cuddling Kaito without hurting him even more than he already was.

"Kaito I love you so much, I hope we can stay together forever like we promised."

"I love you too Shinichi and I know we will. Goodbye, my love." With that, we shared one final emotional kiss.

Then the bomb went off.


End file.
